


Machete in the heart

by Bubble_POP



Category: Friday the 13th – Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Death, Domination, F/M, First story on here, Fluff, Gore, Horror, I don’t know what to put here honestly., Jason a confused boy, Jason needs a hug, Murder, NSFW, Porn, Romance, Sex, Smart Reader, Thriller, bottom reader, mature - Freeform, snuggles, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_POP/pseuds/Bubble_POP
Summary: I never asked to come along. I never wanted to. I was forced to camp with everyone. Every eye, every word; everything was muffled, muted.I stared at those eyes...those empty, voided eyes. Through that mask, I saw a glimpse of murder. That growling lust for blood.And after everyone was lying in their own, thick blood...All I could do was run.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason/Reader, Slasher movie character/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, enjoy? This is a WIP story. This is my first story in here too so uh, go easy...

“On the farm, every friday,  
On the farm; it’s rabbit pie day.

So every friday that ever comes along,  
I get up early, and sing this little song.

Run rabbit, run rabbit,  
Run, run, run.

Don’t give the farmer his fun, fun, fun.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
Goes the farmers’ gun.

So, run rabbit, run rabbit,  
Run, run, run.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m running. I’m running and I can’t seem to find my breath. Everything around me...changing, shifting, bending; breaking. My mind is too small to understand what was going on, but all I could do was run. Run as fast as I can, and don’t stop.

My eyes burned from the fear that built up through tears, dripping and falling down my red, hot cheeks. My throat was scorching, and the wheezes that escaped my lips were small, feeble, and weak. The figure looming behind me knew; knew that I was growing tired, cold, and slow. My legs felt heavy, and my feet; aching. 

I was going to die. That was already clear enough. The iron machete shimmered under the moons’ deceptive light. So beautiful, but so lieful. The pounding footsteps grew, and grew, and grew. The forest trees stood over the soil, small branches falling to the ground and cracking once I ran over them. 

That mask. Oh god, that terrifying hockey mask. The way its soulless eye sockets burned into my skull; I shivered. I ran under, over, and around trees, branches, and logs, doing everything I could to escape this..monster. This nightmare. This horror.

But all I could do was run.


	2. Day 1: Road Trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during my ASL class. dOnT gEt mAd aT mE-

The sheets shuffled beneath my body as my drowsy eyes blinked open. The grizzly sound of my alarm lifted the weights off of my eyelids, my conscious returning to me. I groaned, my slim fingers finding their way to the off button, pressing it down with a soft ‘click!’. I reached my arms above my head, my muscles stretching and tightening, my body shaking. I relaxed and swung my covers off of my body, letting my legs hang over the edge of the bed. I smacked my lips, standing up to scratch my head. 

God, I didn’t want to wake up.  
I didn’t want to pack my things.  
I didn’t want to get ready.  
I didn’t want to go to Camp Crystal.

But my little brother is too important to my family. More important than me. I’m 26 for fucks sake! I should be able to care for myself, and I can, but…

“You need to come with us on our trip, Y/N. You’re his big sister, and you know how much he loves camping.” She said.

I didn’t listen.

“For fucks sake, Y/N! Do it for your brother! Your family!” She snapped. A slight pause strolls by. She speaks, “be at the house in 10 minutes. Make sure to bring your things.”

I agreed.

My mother disconnected from the call, leaving me rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance and frustration. Yes, he was my brother; yes I love him. I love my entire family. But that doesn’t give them a reason to drag me along a trip they planned for my brother. 

I sighed, slipping on my favorite outfit. It was a comfy combination, even if it looked more like pajamas. I hummed, grabbing my suitcase and sleeping bag. The taffeta material was cold against my skin, but I didn’t mind. It felt nice, in a way, at least to the point where I liked it.

I threw my stuff into the back of my car, slamming down the back hood and locking it with my small, golden key. I twirled the attachment loop of the the car keys along my right index finger, whistling a song by “REO Speedwagon”. I unlocked the drivers door and slipped in, closing it behind me. I wiggled my keys into the engine starter, and twisted my wrist slightly, starting the car. 

I placed both of my hands on the steering wheel, my head looking over my shoulder as I back out of my driveway. 

The entire ride there, I felt as if my anxiety was eating my entire inner self, covering me...killing me. My mind was more than panicked; it was in trepidation. Nonetheless, I kept my eyes on the road until I pulled up at my childhood house, parking in front. My family was already loading their luggage into the car when I walked up to them, suitcase and sleeping bag in hand.

“Y/N!” A little voice squealed. It was Jacob. He sprinted up to me, engulfing my waist into his arms. He hugged me softly, his sky blue eyes looking softly into my own. He was so sweet and innocent; so loving. The urge to hug him forever slipped across into my head as my arms returned his hug. I loved him so much.

“Alright,” my mother perked up. 

“Who’s ready to go on a road trip?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all like it. More chapters coming soon. Feel free to comment!


	3. Day 2: Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making it so that Y/N is a smart gal instead of those dumb ones-

We pulled up to Camp Crystal after a long, drawn out, one day drive. I yawned, my eyelids still weighted from the remains of tiredness. I stared out the back window, glancing at the camp entrance. 

It was empty. No one was there but us.  
That statement alone sent chills across my back spine. Surely there would’ve been at least another group of campers. 

I was trying so hard to convince myself that there were other people somewhere around this...void of nature and decay, but it was just too obvious that my family and I were going to be alone this week. I just concluded that people had lost interest out of fear of this place.

People began to avoid Camp Crystal after a group of teenagers were found slaughtered and butchered inside of the campgrounds and cabins. The details of how those kids died was more than just unsettling and disturbing; it was downright Devil work. I never thought someone could do something so monstrous, so….brutal.

Another reason why I didn’t want to tag along. This place scared me to death.

As we got out of the car, I looked around, paranoid for my life. I distracted myself with the nature and scenery as much as I could, taking long, deep breaths. After a bit, I found that the campgrounds were quite beautiful. The tall, Douglas Fir trees looked over the camp, their branches and rough leaves only letting some sunlight through. The moss that grew up the birch cabin and around its crevices showed its age and wornanity. It was beautiful to me. Creepy, but beautiful.  
The large sign that swung in the cool breeze in the entrance creaked and wobbled. The chains were orange in rust and worn from rain and age. 

I hummed to myself, walking inside with my family, carrying my luggage in one hand while my other held my brothers tightly.

Inside was cool and warming. It looked like every other cabin, but with my family, it was much better. The metal bunk beds that stood proud in the little house seemed comfy enough for me. My brother and I decided to share a bunk bed, my parents sharing the other. I splayed my sleeping bag across the naked bed, smoothing it out after, making sure to tuck loose ends into the edges of the bed framing. My brother took the top bunk, doing the same thing. 

When everyone was done setting up, my parents spoke up with smiles.

“Your father and I want to look around the camps trails and grounds for a bit. Y/N, you and Jacob can spend time together, but please stay with one another.” My mother soothed. I nodded my head as Jacob hugged my waist tightly. I ran my fingers through his soft, brown locks, hugging him back. 

“Be safe, alright, you two? Don’t pester your sister too much, bud.” My dad chuckled, ruffling Jacobs hair, my brother letting out a giggle. 

After they left, me and Jacob walked out, wandering around the backside of the cabin. A lake stood still in the distance, the water dancing and shifting slowly. The suns lights reflected off of the crystal lake, creating the soft illusion of sparkles above the little waves. It was beautiful. 

We both made our way over to the dock, sitting down so our legs dangled. I held him close, his head resting against the middle of my forearm. 

“Thank you for coming, Y/N. I’m glad you can camp with me.” Jacob spoke up. I sighed, rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

“Of course.” 

I glanced at the tree line.

“I love you.” 

Someone was there.

“And because I love you, I tagged along.”

They had a white face.

“You are the best brother a big sister could ever have.” I finished, looking away to wiggle my brother a bit as I smiled and looked at him. I kissed his temple, looking back out at the tree line.

The figure was gone. 

Panic. Panic shot through me like a hunters arrow. I stood up, mumbled to my brother that we had to go back to the cabin, and walked away with his hand in mine. Whoever that person was, I could feel their...unsettling presence. They were not safe to be around, that was easy to conclude. I had to tell my parents, even if it would mean leaving the camp. Leaving my brothers only request to spend time as a family. I loved my brother, but his safety and my parents' safety were so much more important than a trip. 

I could tell right away. 

That person murdered those teens. 

I won’t let them murder my family.


	4. The Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates. I am a busy gal, so it’s a bit hard to keep up with stuff. Please be patient with me! I’ll get chapters in as soon as I can! Thanks!

It was silent.

Too silent. Even for being out in a forest all alone, it was still too quiet. No animals screeched, no wind blew; nothing made a sound. I wrapped my arms around my sleeping brother, too scared to sleep. I climbed up onto his top bed and held him while he slept, clueless to my thriving anxiety. I sighed, running my fingers through his soft hair. We went to bed after my parents came back, thankfully in one piece. 

I closed my eyes, trying to let sleep take over me but, a sudden loud thump of heavy footsteps scared slumber away. The heavy thumping of boots rang throughout the cabin, shivers running down my spine. I held Jacob close, holding my breath. If I was going to die, it would be while protecting my brother. I peeked over the bed frame, staring down at the cabin floor below. 

My held breath stuttered.

It was that...person. The figure by the lake. 

He was tall, large; built and strong, no doubt. His white mask was worn with age, a dark resin coating the material. Those empty, hollow eyes stared right back at me, causing me to quietly release my held breath. They were...so voided; dead mans’ eyes. The male tilted his head at me, shifting his body weight to face me. My eyes trailed down to his large, stained machete. Dark areas covered the shine of the weapon; rust or blood, it scared me.

I held my brother tightly, the stirring of his figure echoing in my ears. Jacob blinked and stared up at me with his innocent eyes. I looked back, placing a finger over my lips to shush him, sweat and fear covering my features. I thanked the good lord that he was a smart boy, as he nodded and went silent, peeking over the arm that held him close. I could feel his breathing quicken at the sight of the large male below. I brushed his hair glaring at the intruder.

“Don’t hurt us…” I piped. “We have done nothing to harm you..”

The male only stared at me and Jacob, his breathing low and deep….yet...smooth. I looked at my sleeping parents, not wanting to wake them up and scream. My eyes shifted back to the male, him now tilting his head, his body closer to the bed now. I moved Jacob back to the edge of the bed behind me, myself staying put. I looked down at the stranger, furrowing my brows. 

It was strange. He had a weapon, he had every chance to kill me, or my entire family…

Yet he didn’t. He only stared at me with his eyes full of darkness. Suddenly, his large, blue paled hand reached out for me. I stood my ground, expecting to be choked to death, or my neck to be snapped, but nothing came. All that arrived was a soft, cold hand that grazed my cheek. His fingers traced my cheek muscle, trailed down to my jaw bone, and rested on my neck. I shivered, his cold touch catching me by surprise. It was as if this man was a corpse that came back to life, he was so cold. 

In a sudden swift movement, he was gone, as if he never came in the first place. I shook my head turning around to pull Jacob into a tight hug. We both rested on our back, staring at the roof in disbelief as slumber took over both of our consciousness.

Whoever that man was, he wasn’t safe.

But...then again….

Who am I to judge?


	5. A/N

Hello my lovely readers! I know I haven’t updated in a hot sec, and that is because I am currently dealing with family issues. I promise, I will try to get 2 or more chapters up by next weekend. Thanks for understanding. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! 

-Bubbles


	6. What is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back ahahahaha (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I ain’t ever see two pretty best friends-

The next day was somewhat...boring, to say the least. My mother and father went out alone with Jacob to spend time with him. They trusted me to watch the cabin and make sure no animals would try to get in; Oh, if they knew. I protected the cabin with my life after the events that unfolded last night.

If that man came back, I would be ready.

I was lucky enough to find an axe in the old birch shed behind the cabin. That old, busted down, sad little hut was buried and hidden behind some oak trees. Kinda felt bad for the thing, seeing how bad it looked. 

Once I had the axe in my hands, I stood guard of the cabin, pacing around every room, checking every window and door, looking in every room; I even went as far as to check closets and, embarrassingly, drawers and showers. A guy as big as him wouldn’t be able to hide in a drawer, but who am I to assume? 

He could be, I dunno, flexible. I just wanted to be extra careful and aware. I had seen enough horror movies to know where killers would usually hide. I was not a stupid blonde bitch.

After wandering the entire, small cabin multiple times, I plopped my ass down onto the wool couch, axe still in my hands. I blinked boredly, glaring at the stuffed deer head that hung on the mantle above the bathroom entrance. 

I hated the way it looked at me. It reminded me of his eyes.

Empty.

Cold.

Dark.

Deadly. 

Dead things frightened me. Humans mostly. Their soulless face and empty sockets always send shivers down my bones. Their last look of emotion plastered and highlighted on their features like a statue in the night scared me to death. It was as if they were going to reanimate at any second and dig their cold hands into my mouth to rip away my heart. 

I shook my head, looking away from the dead animal. That man...he looked dead, and that’s what made me scared of him. His glazed eyes; oh how they shined in the moonlight last night. 

Dead eyes. 

I couldn’t help but wonder...if he….

NO! It’s impossible. No dead being can come back to life, even if I always imagine they will. That guy must’ve had a condition, or just a rare eye sickness. There was no way in hell he-

‘Creaaaaaak-‘

My entire body froze. My fingers and toes; oh, how they shook. I gripped the axe handle tighter and tighter until my skin burnt from the friction. My eyes glanced towards the sound, my head stiff as a pole; I tremble.

I slowly breathe.

‘Thump, thump, thump, thump-‘

That sound. 

The same sound from last night. The heavy, intimidating footsteps of those large boots against the wooden, cabin floor. The shuffling of clothing; how it rang throughout my ears, echoing. 

I had to move. I had to fucking move.

I stood up suddenly, swiftly spinning around to swing the axe down as hard as I could onto the wooden floor, barely missing the males boots. I grunted as the axe head became buried into the ground, stuck between the cracks of the floor. I tried my best to yank it up, but to no avail. Suddenly, a large hand gripped me tightly, making me flinch and whimper. 

The hold was bruising; it was crushing my shoulder bone slowly. I looked up to once again meet the empty, dead eyes of the large male. As frightening as they seemed, a tiny part of me began to admire them. But that thought quickly vanished as I was thrown into the wall beside me. I gasped at the sudden punch of air leaving my body, my throat begging me to cough afterwards.

I hacked and wheezed, holding my lower abdomen tightly. I glanced up to see that the male was suddenly crouching down to my level, his head tilting in a curious manner. As if he felt sympathetic, he brushed a loose strand of my sweat coated, H/C hair behind my left ear softly. My eyes trailed down to his other hand, only to find that he was wielding a large, large machete. The weapon was stained with dry blood, easy to tell by the bitter, iron smell. I almost gagged at the scent, composing myself. I shook, watching him intensely; his mind seemed to wander.

His free hand suddenly slipped under my shirt, his cold skin grazing against mine. I shuddered at the feeling, closing my eyes.

His skin felt like ice, and my cheeks felt like fire. The clash between the two temperatures sent a little arousal down to my core, a whimper creeping out from my lips.

Fuck my brain. 

His large hand engulfed my left breast, his motions gentle. He groped it softly, flicking his thumb around my nipple every so often. It sent a buzz up my left arm and into my teeth. It felt so...good. 

I hated myself for letting this...stalker…grope me and touch me, and I growled internally at my being for enjoying it. 

I was in for a rough ride.


	7. A/N

Okay, yes sorry for another note but I’m just so happy that my story is getting the comforting attention I never knew it would get. I honestly thought my story wouldn’t really be that popular but, mAn was I wrong. Thank you guys so much!! This means so much to me. 0v0 

As the holidays start to come around and as school gets heavier, my schedule will be a bit packed, so it may be a bit between chapters. On some days, it may take a bit for a chapter to be uploaded. But know that I’m a busy gal. I hope y’all understand why there’s waiting between some chapters.

But other than that, thank you for all of the support. It means so much! Uwu. And don’t worry; Jason’s moment to shine is just around the corner~. ;)


	8. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a little touchy with Jason. ;)

I moved away from the man as best as I could, not liking the way my body reacted to his touch. He followed my movements with his empty eyes, his body shifting along with mine. His hand never left. His gaze never tore apart from mine. Everything about this was so...unsettling...but enjoyable. My breathing began to quicken and harden, my weak arms pushing me up against the wall behind me. I flicked my tongue out to wet my cracked and dry lips, the saliva feeling cold against the warmth.

He inched closer, his hand slithering out of my shirt to cup my face. His hand still felt cold as arctic ice; as cold as dead man's skin. I shivered, goosebumps engulfing my entire body. The man seemed to take notice of this, as his ghostly touch swept under my chin. This man was a killer...so why? Why was he touching me like this; touching me with sympathy? As dry as my throat was, I pushed my voice out to speak.

``Who are you…?``

The male leaned in, his molding and mud covered mask brushing up against my nose. I heard him shiver at my words, as if my voice was new to him. But I couldn't...I couldn't hear his breathing. I could not hear harsh breaths, soft breaths, fast breaths; nothing. I shake.

How? This man...he was a dead man; a dead man walking along the camp ground once again. And yet here he was, touching and caressing a girl who was confused and scared. The male did not speak, but with his weapon, he held it to where he could carve into the wooden floor. 

´Jason´.

My god. I trembled, staring at the man with my eyes as wide as they could ever be. It couldn´t be him, could it? I gripped my hair tightly, feeling some loose strande tear out from my scalp. Jason Voorhees? The kid who drowned all those years ago..?

I turned my head away from him, the hard material of his mask up against my neck. He dropped his weapon and allowed his hands back up into my shirt, feeling my warm skin once more. I whimpered at this, feeling the mask brushing up and down on my neck. I began to pant, his large, rough, cold palms and nails digging into my sides. One of his hands left, and the feeling of his mask being lifted could be felt on my neck. I flinched at the sudden feeling of dry, cold lips on my throat, my voice becoming dry. His firm body pressed up against mine, pushing me against the wall behind me even more. I felt his cold, wet tongue make its way up the skin of my neck. I held back a moan, my nails digging into my palm from the fist I was making. I squirmed around, whimpering loudly.

His grip on my sides became tighter, his nails digging in far enough to break skin. I groaned in pain, squeezing my hands between us to push him away. His free hand, however, snatched both my wrists and slammed them above my head. I yelped in shock and pain, biting my lower lip harshly. I could taste the blood being drawn from my lip, as well as the swelling that began from the bite. I heard him grunt, his low voice echoing through my ears.Tingles danced up and down my spine, butterflies and arousal hitting my body as his hips suddenly bucked into mine.

``St-Stop...please stop!`` I yelled, my voice cracked and dry. Jason growled in response, biting down into my neck. I yelled in pain, squeezing my legs together in shame. His mouth was still pressed against the skin of my throat, licking and kissing the warmth of my flesh. I tilted my head back against the wall, panting. My body was begging for release, but I never gave it such. 

Jason´s arms suddenly wrapped around me, trapping me in a harsh, tight hug. His lips were still attacking my neck, and his hips were rutting and grinding my womanhood. I couldn´t handle it any longer, as a moan left my lips. I slapped myself mentally for letting my voice slip out between my mouth. Jason paused, shivering. He growled darkly after, bucking up against me. I felt his arousal against mine, and...he was large.

Unstintingly large.

I wiggled and squirmed, moaning and panting. I didn't know how much more I could take.

Jason suddenly let me go, and just as fast as he did, he vanished. I looked around, running my hands through my hair in disbelief and shock. I covered my face with my tiny palms, groaning into them with annoyance and shame. 

I got turned on by a dead corpse.


End file.
